Letting Loose
by andriaallen
Summary: Helen just wanted to let loose for a night, away from everyone. When Will finds her at a club, she isn't happy.


Helen bobbed her head to the beat of the music in the club and she weaved through the crowd. Her team would never catch her dead in a club; she always made sure of that. The only one who had ever known was her daughter, as she had taken Ashley to her first club when she was 18. Tonight Helen just wanted to dance, maybe a bit more if someone caught her interest.

She walked up to the bar and waited patiently to be served. The young man behind the bar looked at her and smiled, bouncing over to where she stood. "Helen, come to unwind a bit, your usual I take it?" He asked.

Helen smiled. "Of course, Jerald is my table free tonight?" she asked as he fixed her cocktail. He nodded and smiled before passing her drink to her and taking her bike keys. "Thanks." Helen paid for her drink and went to her usual table to sit and watch for a bit. She would be at least four drinks in before she danced. That was the way it always was.

When she had watched the young people dancing and writhing on the floor for some time and she had downed her drinks, she felt loose enough to go dance. She stood and made her way onto the floor, her shorter than normal skirt showing off her long legs, leading down to her feet encased in fuck-me- heels, ones she never wore for work. Her top was a black strapless corset-type bodice that pushed her generous breasts up and fit her toned physique perfectly. She knew the song that was playing now, had heard it at least. It was a song by the artist, Jamelia.

Blending into the crowd was easy. She writhed with them and soon enough there were two men that were dancing with her sandwiched between them. Grinding and writhing together they attracted a small crowd. Helen didn't care, she was here to let loose. She would let the men have their fun, but only if they got hands on she would leave. She didn't know the men, didn't care really. They danced through two songs before Helen decided that she wanted to go and have another drink, she had already planned to take a cab home anyway. Tomorrow was Saturday, and she had absolutely nothing other than the feedings to take care of, there were no meetings scheduled or visitors or lab tests that needed done. She was free for a weekend.

She left the men and made her way back to the bar and waited for her drink. It was presented to her and Jerald winked and smiled. "A very handsome young man came in here and went directly to your table while you were dancing." Jerald told her seriously, despite his smile. Helen was a high profile customer in the eyes of the owner. Jerald and the other employees were instructed to keep her happy. Helen raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Thank you Jerald, I'll see who it is." She smiled and stalked off towards her table. She was going to give that man a piece of her mind; she didn't know anyone who knew she came here, unless she had been followed. Her thoughts drifted off to the knives she had concealed on her body, rather effectively if she did say so herself. Easily accessed by her, and not seen by anyone.

However, she stopped short when she saw who was sitting at her table. The blonde hair and the blue eyes she would know anywhere. She was staring at the form of William Zimmerman, her protégé. She turned quickly and returned her drink. "Jerald, give me a shot of vodka." Jerald nodded and produced the shot. Helen raised the shot glass and downed it smoothly. She headed back to the dance floor and decided to ignore Will.

She was dancing when bold hands landed on her hips and a body began grinding with hers. She decided that the male would be okay for the time being. Helen didn't want to think of the thoughts that ran through her head concerning Will; she had enough dreams detailing exactly what she could _and probably would_ do to him if her inhibitions were lost due to say, alcohol. Helen never drank around him for that reason, that man was irresistible to her. In fact, she remembered Ashley coming up to her soon after the nubbins incident and telling her that Will was not her type and that Helen should take him for her own.

They danced some; this man's body was decidedly like Will's. He was firm and soft at the same time with lightly calloused hands and perhaps the same height as she was. Her five foot ten frame with six inch heels made her rather tall and she felt sexy. She had always loved being tall, even though she was considered a giant in her earlier days. Helen turned and rested her head on the man's shoulder, not bothering with his face and continued her dancing. She decided after a few minutes that she wanted to see her partner.

She picked her head up off of his shoulder and looked at him. Helen gasped, and shoved him away. It was Will, he had followed her. Helen glared at him and stalked off. She came to get away from everyone. She didn't care that he was here, so long as he stayed away from her.

There was a hand that grabbed her arm and tried to pull her around, she turned and nailed the drunk before storming the rest of the way out of the crowd. She walked to the front door and sat on the bench outside. She put her head in her hands and breathed deeply. She heard the door open and felt someone sit beside her. "Magnus, what are you doing here? It took me forever to find you." Will said.

"Damn it Will, I wanted a night out ALONE! I wanted to drink and dance and let loose." She yelled. Will raised an eyebrow.

"And you came here? Why, this is a 'dance' club Magnus." He did the air quotes.

"One I am a long time member of William thank you very much." She got up and moved away again. Will did not follow her this time and just sat there for a bit as she went back inside.

Will had many things running through his head as he sat there on the bench, the foremost thought was the fact that she would hook up with someone tonight. A stranger and Will couldn't stand for that. He had noticed the tension the past few weeks.

He sat there for a few minutes and made his way back into the club. He spotted Helen at the bar downing a shot of vodka. A clearly drunk man sidled up beside her and started hitting on her. Will continued walking towards them while listening to the degrading things the drunken man was saying to Magnus. Helen was trying to get away from him.

William walked up to her and put his arm around her and smiled. "Darling it's time to go, the babysitter called and said that Henry is fine." Helen realized what he was doing and nodded.

"Okay Honey, let's go." Helen said wrapping her arm around Will's waist and glaring at the drunk man. He backed off and left them alone. Together they left for home, looking like a married couple that they weren't.


End file.
